Alternate Ending to 'Micro Management!
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Title says all. Enjoy!


Danny and Dash panted as they pulled themselves up to the opt center- Danny sweating a bit extra due to the worry of Dash figuring out who he was. He silently prayed that he would be spared from being revealed, and hoped for a miracle. Finally landing right on the ground, Dash smiled at having solid ground under his feet again. Danny was just relived to get closer to unshrinking himself.

But then, a blue ring started at his head, and went up and down, and then he heard Dash, shocked, cry "...Fenton?!" And Danny then paled, and went to take a good look at himself in the window. His hair had turned black completely, and his eyes turned blue. Then he turned to Dash's gaping figure nervously.

"Um-uh...I-I can explain?" He stuttered. Dash then silently moved up, and looked Danny up and down, then spoke. "...Fenton...Are you really Danny Phantom?" He asked. Danny sighed and slowly nodded. Dash stared again for a moment. "Fenton...What-what _happened_ to you, dude?" He asked, putting a confused hand to his head. Danny took in a breath. "I'll explain after we get out of the way of a crazed ghost." He said. Then Dash quickly nodded, and both ran in the Ops Center, jumped down, and began to climb up the pizza that drooped down, left by his dad. Dash climbed quickly, but his mind was somewhere else.

_"Fenton is Phantom...Wait, both have the same body, hair, and voice. Not to mention both are named 'Danny'. Holy sweatsocks, how did I not notice that before?! Dannng...I feel bad now. 'Cause Fenton could kick my butt any day, and he didn't do squat back..."_ He thought guiltily as he climbed over edge of the table, and saw Danny run into the crammer.

Dash snapped into action, and ran to the switch, and pushed with all his strength on it, eventually pushing the gadget to 'uncram'. Then, a bright blue light erupted from it, and Danny Phantom stood- or, er, floated above the table. Then he picked up Skulker, who stared at his large size in horror, and chucked him into the freezer. He turned around and picked up the crammer, and uncrammed Dash. Then Dash continued to stare as Danny put the device down, and stared directly into Dash's eyes.

"I suppose you want answers...Well, first thing...Will you tell anyone who I am?" Danny asked fearfully. Dash smiled. "No, never. You're my hero; it's an honor if you even bother to answer any of my questions." Dash said, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he stuck his arm out. "Forgive me for all the crud I've been giving you?" He asked. Danny stared, dumbstruck for a moment, before a grin split onto his face and he happily shook Dash's hand. Danny then smiled. "I'll tell you the whole story..." He said. Dash keenly looked at him in excitement. Danny began.

"Well, it started in my parent's lab- they were building a portal to the Ghost Zone, and when they were done, they plugged it in, and...Nothing. Just a few sparks, and both walked away, disappointed. I hated seeing them so sad, so...I decided to venture into the portal myself to see if I could fix it. Running my hand on the wall to see where I was going amongst the darkness, my hand then slid and pressed onto the 'on' button by accident. Then the portal charged up, zapping me harshly. When I stumbled out, Tucker and Sam steered me to the closest window once I regained consciousness, and showed me what happened...As you might guess, I was in my ghost form." Danny explained. Dash stared in shock, before wincing.

"Man, that must've hurt. _Bad._" He muttered. Danny winced as well. "You have no clue how bad it was. I don't think I can describe it well, other than saying it hurt more than..." He stopped to think of a way that Dash would understand. "Hurt more than one million footballs going at top speed hitting me at the same time." Dash gaped again.

"Ouch. That's all I can say. Ouch. But, um, thanks for telling me. Sorry your secret got busted today." Dash said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously again. Danny smiled. "Well, it's fine. I was more worried about you telling everyone. After all, it's called a _secret_ identity for a reason." Danny said with a smirk. Dash smiled. "I'll keep this secret with me 'til the day I die." He said proudly. Danny's smile became wider. "Thanks so much..." He said. Dash smiled and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Well,_ fitness buddy_. We still have to train. And maybe after that, too, so I can help you gain strength for fighting."

* * *

"Nice job, boys." Coach Tetslaff said as Tucker and Danny crossed the finish line of the track, panting and sweating. "Thanks." Danny and Tucker said in unison, and promptly fell down.

Then Sam turned to Dash. "We still have work to do on these boys for Team Phantom, don't we?" She snorted. Dash smirked. "I already plan on kidnapping them and dragging them to the gym..."

**I don't own DP. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
